The Boy Who Never Grew Up
by FarieQueen
Summary: Peter meets a new villan who is threatining him in a new way that Hook never did. Peter finally comes to face his feelings for someone...Yet troubles still hace him on the horizon.
1. Peter

A/N: This is my 2nd Fanfiction story. My first is under Titanic go look it up! This is from the new movie w/Jeremy Sumpter in it. It starts after the last movie ends. Oh and don't forget to review it! It would mean so much to me. Anyway here goes…

Peter had been home for a month with nothing to do for Hook was gone he had been swallowed by the crock and hadn't returned. Tink had a smug expression on her face as if she was saying _Ha! I finally thwarted that Wendy thing_. Peter knew exactly why she felt that way; Tink had brought up Peter and loved him more than most thought and she knew she wouldn't be able to compete with a real girl. (What I mean by real is Peter's size etc.) Sense he didn't have much to do he went to visit the mermaids to see if they had herd any news.

To his surprise they told him that some new pirate had joined what was left of the Jolly Roger's crew. His name was Flint they told him but they didn't know much about him say that he was the new captain and followed in Hook's footsteps. So Peter went off to see whom this Flint character was. He flew far over the Roger and saw the illustrious Flint. He had smartly decorated clothes and a long sword sheathed in his scabbard. He was standing atop the deck and was giving orders to Smee. _So_ Peter thought to himself _Smee's back as well_. _Let's give the old men something to talk about eh Tink? _

He flew down so that he was practically in their faces "Hello boys looking for something?"

"Ah so you're the infamous Peter Pan, I have heard much about you but we were not looking for you but someone else sorry boy." Flint callously said. "Who were you looking for?" Peter questioned with a gleam in his eye. "Ah if I told you I would have to kill you." Flint responded. "Oh I see. Well it was interesting." With that he gave them a slight salute and flew off towards his home.

When he thought he had nothing to do he decided tonight he would once again visit Wendy. "Oh Ttt-ii-nk! Guess who I'm going to see." He always joked with her on this subject. She looked at him sadly and sunk to the floor. "Aww I'm sorry Tink but I've gotta go see her. I miss her." He said with the slightest trace of tenderness.

That night Peter flew to London where Wendy lived. He stopped at her window and looked in on a nearly empty room. There were three beds in the room, a toy chest, a bookshelf and a washing station. For a moment his heart sped up, _Have they sent Wendy to become a woman? She would have to stay with her Aunt Millicent. I will never find her there!_

Then Wendy walked into the room. She looked beautiful; she had her hair down in curls; brown bouncing curls he just wanted to run his fingers through. She was also wearing a long pink dress that came down in a v at her neck. The dress flowed around her small frame. If only he could touch her but she mustn't know he had come back. She had to move on… She walked around the room picking up the toys that lied around.

Then about eight boys ran into the room they all promptly sat in the middle of the floor and started chanting "Story! Story!" until Wendy gave in and told them the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It started like this "Once upon a time…" but Peter couldn't sit and listen to they story for Tink had grabbed his hat and pulled it off. Then she dropped it without noticing and Peter chased her his laughter ringing in the air. _Hook was right_ Peter thought _I do care but I must learn to live without her. Forever._


	2. Wendy

A/N: Please review it! I hope you like it. Sory its short a big chapter is on its way.

Wendy looked out her window every night to see if Peter had come back but she never saw him. She told the lost boys and her brothers about their adventures with Peter so they wouldn't forget him. They even began to act them out. The nursery had turned into their playground. The boys went to school (and protested it often) and all lived in the house with her.

John and Michael still tried to tell their own stories but everyone knew Wendy was the premiere storyteller. She had gotten a year older and you could see how she changed. She always looked like she was dreaming of a far away world and she was. She thought she loved Peter and could'nt stop thinking of him. The boys were learning a lot but she was afraid they would forget their hero. She took care of them because her parents were out often.

Her father had been promoted to Junior Bank Manager. So he went to a lot of parties with her mother. Nana was getting older but she still tried to control everything. One night she was telling a story to the boys and saw a shadow on the floor. Wendy got up and went over to the window, she saw Peter flying away. "Peter!" she screamed after him. He slowed and turned back towards her. She smiled at him. "I've missed you."

"I listen to your stories often."

"I'm glad you do."

"Wendy wont you come back with me someday?"

"I've been hoping you would ask."

"Then I will come for you."

"What?!? Where are you going?"

"I'll be back Wendy."

"Why are you leaving Peter?"

"I left Tink alone she cant handle anything whilst I'm gone...I'll be back tomorrow."

"Goodbye Peter." With that he flew back to Neverland.

The next night she looked forward to seeing Peter that she could imagine. She had gotten dressed and packed hoping he would take her back with him. When she saw the shadow first appear she turned around halted with excitement then looked at the man in the window. It wasn't Peter but it wasn't anyone else she recognized from Neverland either. He came towards her and she screamed. The men tied her up and took her bags with them. Then someone put a bag over her head…


	3. Together For Now

A/N: This chapter is short soz but I'm leading into the big problem and this is the only way I know how too. Review it plz!

"Oh Flint! I'm back." Peter exclaimed.

"Good boy for I have a gift for you." He told his men to bring out a cage and it had a cover over it. With a snap of his fingers Flint's men took the cover off of the cage. Inside was Wendy she had a gag in her mouth and her hands were tied. "Wendy!"

"Pee-tr." It was hard to understand her with the gag in her mouth.

"Let her go Flint!"

"Only if you change your hide out. I know where your old one is and it makes it too easy to find you. I want a challenge so I can kill you fairly."

"Fine I'll change it. Just let her go! Now!"

"Ok she's all yours." It seemed to easy to get her back like this but he took it he flew down to her and picked her up. "Peter. You care."

"I have for awhile."

"Where is the new hideout going to be."

"Up a tree I think." So they built a tree house together in a tree. It was beautiful with lots of levels. A bridge and some pulls to bring up water. Even though it was extravagant it was well hidden. Together they were a perfect force but Peter still couldn't give into love. He knew she loved him but he still couldn't give in to it. Flint looked for them everywhere but they still couldn't tell what he was up to. There seemed to be no inanimate threat from him. "Peter. If you are going to deny this forever I need to leave. I love you but I want to marry and have kids. Come back with me. We can come back here every weekend. At least try it for me. Please."

"Just for a bit. I will come back with you. Can Tink come too?"

"Of course but people in my world aren't used to fairies or flying so you will have to be careful about those things."

"Ok I'll be careful." So they flew back to London where they were welcomed by all. The Lost Boys were especially excited about Peter being back. They spent every second they could with him.

The next day they all went to school and Peter didn't seem to mind too much. He was doing well in school he had good grades. He stayed by Wendy's side and every time they were together she stared; love struck into his eyes. Those deep piercing blue eyes.


	4. Devastation

Info: Peter was 13 when we last saw him and Wendy was 12. Just so you know.

Six years had passed with them traveling from one world to another. They would stay in England for the week and Neverland for the weekend. Peter was 19 now and Wendy was 18. Wendy had confessed her love to Peter but he still couldn't accept it.

"Peter I can't go back this weekend. You could stay here for this weekend for once."

"Wendy you know I can't do that."

"But Peter I love you. I need you with me. Haven't you seen that you've grown?"

"Yes I have but I still have to go back. I am not capable of love. Goodbye Wendy." He flew back to Neverland. He heard Wendy calling after him but he ignored it. Peter flew back to the tree house and thought about what had just happened. He did love her but he was the boy who never grew up. He wasn't allowed to love. Flint was a small threat so every night he flew back to see Wendy and the boys. One night he saw Wendy outside with another guy. When she went to bed he flew over her and watched her sleep but she moved so he left.

Peter was still wondering what Flint's plan was. So he decided to ask him about it one day. "Oh Flint!"

"Boy you're bothering me. What is it?"

"What are you up too?"

"Oh I guess I could tell you because it will kill you anyway. Don't you recognize me? You killed my brother. So now I'm going to get my revenge; first I will hurt you. I'm going to kill Wendy right in front of you. Then I will make you suffer then you too will die."

"You can't hurt me I don't care about her like that."

"Oh I think you do. If you didn't you wouldn't have saved her in the beginning for that was just a test." Peter tried to fly away but he was stuck in nets that enveloped the whole boat. "We will be leaving now to get your pretty friend." So Flint lifted the boat into the air and started towards England.

"Tink!" Peter urgently whispered." You must save Wendy warn her take her back here something! I do love her if anything happens to her I will die. Tink please. Hurry go!"

Will Tink reach Wendy in time? Will Peter be able to get free? Will they live happily ever after? I donno read on! Oh And Review!


	5. Saving Peter and Wendy

Tink flew as fast as she could no matter how much she hated Wendy she still wanted Peter alive and happy. Tink flew in to the large London home. She found Wendy sleeping she woke her as quickly as she could. "Wendy! Wendy! She yelled into Wendy's ear. "Hum?" Wendy murmured.

"Wendy Peter's in trouble! You have to save him or he will die. Please." Tink was begging by now. Wendy jumped out of the bed. "What can I do?"

"Get the boys and arm them all then we will attack. Two people will cut him free while you distract Flint then we will defeat him. By the way Wendy he does love you."

"Oh… well we'd better hurry then!" She woke the boy's and gave them each a sword. They dressed comfortably then headed off towards a lone star. Wendy looked through the telescope at the ship. She decided that she would fly down distract Flint then the boy's would attack. Hopefully t would be a surprise for Flint.

"Aha." Wendy gave a long scream first to get his attention. Then she flew around the ship in circles.

"Wendy!" Peter cried. He was worried and happy at the same time. She flew over to him. "Hello Peter." She winked (the signal to the boys to attack) and charged right at Flint. The boy's flew down and the twins cut Peter loose. Peter went right at Flint. Everyone was fighting now but the Pirates had a trick up their sleeves too. When it looked like the Pirates would loose they all started flying. This put the boy's down a bit. Peter called a retreat because all of the boy's were hurt; they went to see the Indian mother. Peter took Wendy's hand she didn't seem to be hurt, After the Indian Mother had healed them all they flew back to the tree house and Wendy put them all to bed. Peter crept up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. She turned to face him and kisses him. Before they knew it they were together in bed. They had such a night of passion. Peter didn't know he could care so much. Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms. When Peter woke up he turned over to find Wendy missing. He ran around the tree house to find her and did in the kitchen. "Why don't you go wake the boy's to tell them breakfast is ready?"

"Alright my love."

"Wait Peter what did you say?" But he only smiled slyly and kept moving. She ran to his side but stopped short grabbing her side. "Wendy? What's wrong?" He asked with concern on his face.

"Nothing just a little spasm don't worry. But do tell me what you said."

"I said my love."

"Oh Peter I knew you cared! I just knew it. Now go wake the boys for breakfast." Peter woke the boys and they all ate happily together. Wendy excused herself to get dressed and Peter followed her without her knowing. She took off her dress and turned to the dresser pulling out a long strap of fabric. She started to wrap herself around the middle and every time she passed her left side she bit he lip in pain. Peter rushed in. "So you are hurt!"

"It's nothing Peter."

"Oh know it is something and it is hurting you more than you'll admit."

"Yes I broke a rib or two but its no big deal."

"No big deal that's worse than all of the rest of out injuries combined. Get in that bed and stay they're until your better." He pleaded.

"Peter you know I cant do that."

"Please?"


	6. What's wrong?

Thanks everyone for reviewing my story. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long.

"Peter I can rest but I cant stay in bed 24/7!" Wendy complained.

"Then stay in bed most of the time and I will take care of you." Peter pleaded with her. "Please."

"Fine I'll stay in bed but first can you take my nightgown from the dresser?" Peter went over and took it out handing it to Wendy. "Now turn around."

"Wendy! But I've seen more of you than…"

"Turn around silly!" He did as she put on the nightgown.

"Now rest Wendy."

"Thank you." She said after lying in bed.

"Your welcome." Peter leaned over and kissed her. He left the room to serve breakfast to the boys. While the lost boy's ate there breakfast Tink flew in through the window. She flew over to Peter's ear and said something to him. "Wait Tink? Can you get the Medicine Woman for me?" Again she said something to him. All of the boy's craned in to hear her but couldn't understand. "Wendy got hurt yesterday at the fight." Tink nodded and flew out the window. "Peter is Wendy hurt badly?" Slightly asked. "Yes but she will be ok. Don't worry but you can do something to help."

"What anything." They all cried.

"You can do some things for yourself. She should be resting most of the time."

"We will." The twins answered for the boy's. Peter gathered up some food and took it in to Wendy. "Here you haven't eaten yet." He handed her the food on a tray. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm as well as to be expected."

"I sent Tink to get the Medicine Woman."

"Aw Peter you didn't have to."

"Id rather her look at you to make sure that your ok. She's coming here and everything. Please let her look at you."

"I love it when you beg. I'll let her take a look at me."

"Good because she's waiting downstairs."

"Peter!"

"Sorry." Peter shrugged his shoulders and flew downstairs and told the Medicine Woman to come on up. She went into Wendy's room and shooed Peter out. Peter stalked outside of her room walking once then flying the next. Back and forth he went until the door opened. The Medicine Woman walked out of the room and ushered Peter towards her. She told him that Wendy had bruised the rib bones. Wendy had to stay in bed at much as possible and to keep them rapped. Wendy would be fine but had to be very careful about her ribs. She said they would heal in a few days. Peter went into Wendy's room; she was lying on the bed resting. "Wendy?"

"Hello Peter."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better now she helped me a lot. Thanks for convincing her to come and for me to agree."

"I only want what's best for you."

"Aww Peter. Thanks."


	7. Longing

Wendy sat in bed waiting for Peter to return. After staying in bed for three days she was so bored. The lost boys helped her do anything and every night they all sat around the bed to hear a story from her. She told them Cinderella; Snow White but there favorite was always her adventures with Peter. Jarred from her thoughts she heard the boys rejoicing in the other room. Wendy gingerly got up and grabbed her crutch that Peter made for her. She headed through the doors to see them all dancing around Peter who was crowing like a king. She giggled in-spite of herself and everyone turned to look at her. Wendy smiled and greeted them. "Hello Slightly."

He bowed foolishly "Wendy."

"Tootles." She said

In a nodding bow he acknowledged her.

"Curly and our illustrious twins."

"'Ello!" They said in unison. "So what have I missed?" Peter flew over to her as a smile creeped onto his mouth. "How do you feel?"

"Better. Thank you. So why are you rejoicing?"

"The pirates are leaving!" Slightly said.

"How can you tell?"

"Their ship is moving." Curly pointed out the window. Wendy moved over to the window and saw the black flag waving in the wind. It was true the ship was leaving but it couldn't be true. _Flint wanted to rule over the island so badly he couldn't just give up._ She sat on the windowsill pondering what he could have been planing. "Wendy he's leaving I heard him planning it." Peter said.

"Well then what exactly did he say?"

"He said that he was moving the ship to a better position then he faded out."

"Oh… Doesn't that sound like he is just moving to another spot on the island." She said sheepishly biting her lip hoping she hadn't offended him but the red creeped up his face. "No Peter…" He flew out the door. "Peter!" Wendy looked around the room until she spotted the jar on the counter full of pixie dust. She dusted herself with it and flew after him. She called out to him at she searched the sky for sign's of him. Finally she spotted him sitting on the edge of a cliff playing his lute and watching the ship. She landed softly beside him. "Peter I didn't mean to offend…" He waved her away. "Peter please!" He turned his head away from her and kept playing. "Peter I'm going home. I'll be back so don't worry but I will be leaving for awhile. Good-bye." She turned and flew off. Peter turned just as she was just out of reach.

"Wendy?" He frowned.

Wendy flew into the sunset wiping the tears from her eyes as she went. She flew into the nursery window and lightly landed as Peter had done in the past. John popped out of his bed screaming "Wendy, Wendy. Your back!"

"Hello John. I'm not back for long but I am back for now." She smiled at him. "Wake up Michael." She said leaning over his bed. Michael slowly sat up clutching his teddy and rubbing his eyes. "Wendy? Wendy? Wendy!" He stood on his bed and hugged her. "Shush little one we can't wake up mom or dad. Now go to sleep well see if they notice in the morning."

"Wendy how long will you be here?"

"A few days."

"Oh I can't wait to see their expressions!" She smiled at him glad to be home. Wendy went over to the window and locked it she wanted Peter to know how upset she was. She went over to her old bed and snuggled into the warm covers. In the morning Wendy rose to the sounds of her mother rousing the boys from their beds. They were expectantly looking from their mother back to Wendy to see if she noticed but she didn't. The whole morning her mother never realized she was back. Wendy was so disappointed that her mother didn't see her. Disheartened by the way her mother was acting Wendy looked longingly out the window.

Peter had searched the whole island hoping she hadn't gone back but then, in the night, he flew to her window. She was sleeping in her bed just like she had before he had lost his shadow. Peter pushed on the window urging it to budge so that he could apologize but it stayed firmly in its place. Sighing like someone defeated Peter gave one last look behind him and flew back to his home on Neverland.

Wendy stirred in her sleep she had napped in the day she had nothing else to do. Her mother had left early that morning before Wendy had a chance to tell her anything. Her father went to work and the boys went to school. Wendy heard a noise at the window and saw Flint standing there inside her room. Gasping she flew out of bed. "What are you doing here?" She edged around the room towards the swards they played with.

"I am here to take you. I figured that you are the only thing that Peter cares about and if I have you I have him. You see I have it all planed out. I'll tie you up in an area and surround it with my men and as soon as Peter comes to save the day, I'll kill him."

"If you can catch him." She said slowly extending her hand towards her sword.

"Oh but I will it's foolproof." Flint turned his back to tell her exactly why it was full proof giving her the chance to grab the sword and a bit of pixie dust. "I will have my men…" Wendy flew to the ceiling and out the open window. "Goodbye!" She called behind her, as Flint stood open-mouthed. Wendy flew back to Neverland to warn Peter of Flint's plan.


	8. Changes

Wendy flew back to Neverland searching for peter as she flew above it. She found him in the hideout sitting in his chair like he was the king.

"Wendy you came back!"

"To warn you. Flint has been trying to catch me so that he can kill you. You can't fall for his traps."

"But if he does catch you I can't just let you go."

"You have to the boys can help me if I am caught but I am going to move so that it wont happen."

"Move where?"

"I can't tell you what if Flint followed you? I can't put you in danger."

"Stop Wendy. I love you. I want to be a part of your life. I want us to be able to figure this out together."

"Peter how am I supposed to believe you?"

"Believe this." He leaned in and kissed me. He gently picked me up in his arms and flew back to our hideout. He landed in the bedroom and laid me gently down on the bed.

"Stay here and fight with me." He said quietly.

"What about the boy's or my family?"

"Bring the boy's." He kissed me again.

"Ok." He crowed excitedly and kissed me again. Before I knew it we had made love right there in our tree house.

"Now that is a good thing about growing up." I laughed at him as I re-dressed.

"Come with me to get the boys and by stuff." He smiled at me telling me that he would go.

We flew back to London once again. We landed together in the nursery window. The boys excitedly came over to greet us.

"Peter! Wendy!" They all called swarming us with there voices.

"Boys pack your things it's time for another adventure!" They cheered and raced off to various corners of the room. I gave Peter a light kiss and went into my room to pack. I put my things into a suitcase and left a note for our parents. It explained why we were gone but I didn't give many details. But I did tell them that we would be back and that we were happy. I went back into the nursery where everyone was waiting for me.

"Ready Wendy?" Peter said.

"Yes." I took one last look around the nursery and then we left. When we got near we landed in the clouds.

"Take a partner and everyone go in separate places this way we might confuse Flint if he is watching." Peter announced to the group. They formed up little groups of two and Peter took my hand. Peter and I flew in over the mermaid lagoon. We all arrived safely in the tree house.

"Peter?" Slightly asked. "Why did you bring us back?"

"We need to defeat Flint and rid the island of the pirates forever." The Lost Boys cheered in agreement.

"How will we do that?" John asked.

"He wants Wendy so that he can kill me and get revenge for his brother's death. So whatever happens never let Wendy be alone. He's more focused on her than he is on me. Maybe we can use that against him until then keep Wendy safe." They nodded and headed off to there respective rooms.

"What are you planning Peter?" I asked.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Won't you be there to protect me?" I said softly.

"Always and forever."

"Peter you won't do anything foolish would you?"

"No.""Promise me."

"Wendy I promise." He kissed me lightly.

That night we all went to bed but in the middle of the night I felt Peter get out of our bed. Unknown to him I followed him. He led me right to Flint's pirate ship. I watched Flint shake Peter's hand before they went into his cabin. I flew beneath the window and sat on the edge to hear the conversation. This is what I heard.

"So Peter me boy what have you decided about our little conversation earlier."

"I won't let you get Wendy."

"I never wanted Wendy. I want you."

"Then why did you go after her."

"Because you love her. You were not supposed to be able to love. Wendy is also special because of another reason but that is no longer a problem of mine. Like I offered before if you give yourself up I won't harm her."

"If I do you have to promise to leave Neverland."

"Leave Neverland? Why I swear on me dead mother that I will never return to Neverland."

"Then I am yours." I gasped in response to what Peter had just done. I knew that Flint would leave but I had to think of a way to stop him and I had to do it fast. If I caught the anchor on something it would be hard for them to leave and it just might but me the time I needed. I flew over to mermaid lagoon hoping they would help me for Peter's sake.

"Hello!" I screamed as I flew into the lagoon. "I need your help. Please it's for Peter he's in trouble!" They appeared one by one before me. "Take Flint's anchor and get it stuck on a rock under water please hurry!" They disappeared underneath the water flicking there tails at me as they went. I flew above them watching in anticipation. They appeared above the surface again and gave me a little nod. Then I watched as Flint ordered his men to hoist the anchor. I wrung my hands dropping a bit in the sky desperately trying to hold onto a happy thought. It began to rise and I thought any moment it would catch on the rock and they would be stopped.


	9. Surprise

A/N: Peter's emotions control what season the island has just so you don't get confused. Now read and review!

The anchor kept moving. It stopped for a moment catching on the rock the mermaids had lodged it on and I hoped it would stay that way. I knew I couldn't take on the pirates myself but I still wondered if I would be able to fly back and get the Lost Boy's. I heard a terrible noise and watched as the anchor was hauled up on to the deck. I couldn't loose Peter not now. Hoping to have the element of surprise I drew my sword and flew on to the ship landing in the direct center. The pirates were confused without orders from there captain so before they could react I flew in to Flint's cabin and locked us inside. I blocked the pathway to the door knowing that Smee was too afraid to attack me and that Flint knew my secret.

"Well done Wendy." Flint said clapping his hands in mock appreciation.

"Wendy!" Peter said shocked to see me.

"Peter!" I called to him staying rooted at my spot. The pirates began banging against the door trying to fight there way in but I knew we would be safe for now. Peter cautiously made his way over to me expecting Flint to make a move when he made none.

"Wendy what were you thinking?"

"Peter there is something I haven't told you. It is the reason why Flint wants me."

"Well Wendy are you going to tell him or should I?" Flint said.

"Peter I'm going to have a baby. Your baby. Flint wants me so that he can kill you then me after the baby is born. Our child will be the next controller of Neverland. It will take over for what you have done in the past. Its emotions will control the island. Flint wants that control and if he raises our child he will." Peter stood there shocked for a moment but before he could say anything we heard the clashing of swords outside. Peter opened the door and saw the Lost Boys fighting against the pirates. Michael spotted me and began to yell at me over the noise.

"We noticed you were missing when Tink told us we all needed to fight the pirates so here we are." He kept fighting the whole way through the sentence. Peter kissed me quickly and started after Flint. I headed at Smee. Before I even clashed swords with him he dropped his weapons and held his hands in the air.

"I won't kill you if you jump in the water right now." I said. Then I watched as the pudgy man ran right off the edge of the ship and into the water. I turned and looked for Peter. He was faring for his own against Flint. I went outside to help the Lost Boy's. The first pirate I tried to fight dropped his sword at my feet. So I tried another and he too dropped his weapon. I turned again to a pirate I had just seen fighting but even he wouldn't fight me. Then I realized I could end it all now. I waltzed back in to Flint's cabin and right in between the sword fight. Both of them put there swords to there sides so they wouldn't hurt me.

"Ah so there is a weakness for Flint, odd though that it is the same weakness that Peter has. Flint leave the island."

"What makes you think that I will just do that on your word?"

"If I were you I would check on your men." I made Peter allow him to pass us so that he could walk on to the deck. Tied around the mast were all of his men.

"So Flint you can fight all of us and hope by the slimmest of chances that you will win or you can leave and not die." I said as Peter and I followed him.

"Fine I will leave." He said sighing in defeat. He headed towards the wheel to sail away.

"Wait Flint there is one thing that needs to be done before you go. Oh Boys! Would you throw his cannons in to the water?" They cheered as they pushed the iron cannons in to the water where they sunk to the bottom of the ocean. I took Peters hand as we flew off of the ship and watched as Flint sailed away.

When we reached the tree house the boys began to celebrate there victory but Peter sat quietly in the corner. I quietly backed out of the celebration and sat down next to him.

"Peter?"

"A baby? You mean one of those small things that grow up to be like us?"

"That's the relative idea."

"My parents were why this started In the first place. They wanted me to grow up and now you do too!"

"Everyone has to grow up eventually, Peter, even you. Do you know that your not a child any more. By the worlds standards we are adults. Young adults but all the same we are adults. So Peter you have already grown up and you chose to do it."

"I need to think." He flew off with Tink buzzing over his shoulder. I understood what his problem was. He had never wanted to grow up but now it was too late. Michael came over and tugged on my sleeve.

"Wendy where has Peter gone?"

"To think."

"Wendy will you tell us a story tonight?"

"Yes Wendy a story!" The boy's chimed in.

"All right all right." I said laughing. "Once upon a time…" I told them the story of Peter Pan and Wendy. After I had tucked each boy in I sat on the porch waiting for Peter's return.


	10. Home?

A/N: I am sorry it has been so long I just got back home from working in Disney.

I waited for the longest time. Every movement caused me to jump up and turn hoping that it was Peter flying home to me. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Tink was pulling on my hair.

"What is it Tink?" She buzzed around my face asking me to follow her. She led me to Skull Rock where Peter was sitting on the center.

"Peter?" I said hesitantly before I reached it.

"Wendy." He looked up and smiled. I landed beside him.

"Are you all right?"

"I suppose. I just, a father me. I almost don't believe it."

"Well you should. I'm going to raise this baby with or without your help. But I'd rather have you by my side."

"There have just been so many changes. I never expected to grow up but having a baby of my own is almost too much to handle."

"Don't you think it's a lot for me too?"

"I just… I don't know what to do. I always know what to do."

"Peter just tell me what you are going to do."

"I wish I knew. "

"Oh Peter when you decide on anything come home." I got up leaving Tink with him. At the tree house the boys were all sleeping still. I sat on the back porch waiting for Peter to come home. The nausea swept over me to spin around me. Then I tipped over the edge and gradually fell, thanks to the pixie dust, to the ground. I laid there for a moment waiting for the nausea to pass, I slowly sat up. I needed my own time to think. The cliffs edge was a relaxing place for me to think. I sat up there thinking to myself "_What if Peter leaves me? I want to raise the child with him but I don't know if I could raise the child without him. Or even if I could raise the child in Neverland with him." _So many questions all hinging on his one answer. Everything in my life has been turned upside down just because this boy found me all those years ago. Yet despite how much Peter put me through I wouldn't be anything without him. I loved him and help me god if I didn't know anything to do about it. Letting my worry get the better of me I went back to the tree house to check on the boys. Peter was flying back in forth in worry across the entrance. He landed at my feet.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Shouldn't I ask the same of you?"

"You know I needed time."

"As did I."

"For what?" He said with that pondering look on his face.

"I have as many unknown questions about this as you do."

"But you seem so sure."

"But I am not."

"All I know now is that I do love you and I'm in this with you."

"Oh you are!" I grabbed him and hugged him as if I wouldn't see tomorrow again.

"So tell me about this baby thing." I laughed at him and began to tell him all I knew. After telling him everything he had a lot of questions which I tried to answer in the best way I knew how. My exhaustion got the best of me and when Peter saw my eyes drooping he picked me up and carried me into our room.

The next morning I woke up later than usual. Oddly enough Peter had everyone organized and ready for the day.

"Good morning, beautiful," Peter said to me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him whispering morning into his ear. With a wave of his hand Peter sent all of the boys away and we were alone.

"Peter, do you think Flint is really gone?"

"No, I think he is just giving it time to plan something out."

"That is what I was thinking."

"On to much happier subjects how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I have a little morning sickness but that is normal."

"Should we go see a doctor in London?"

"I suppose. But we should take the boys back."

"Your mother must be getting used to this by now."

"Yes, I just don't think she will ever like it."

"Are you going to tell her anything?"

"She wouldn't understand or she would force me to stay there and away from you."

"I can't let that happen."

"And that is why I will be keeping my mouth shut."

"While we are in London is there anything we should pick up?"

"For now I think we will be just fine dropping the boys of and seeing a doctor."

"All right. I will go find the boys and tell them that they will be traveling home today."

"Thanks." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he flew off. I got to work packing up a few provisions for the flight back. I grabbed an extra bag of fairy dust so that I could return home and waited. Peter was the first to arrive but he had the boys trailing behind him. Peter swept me up in his arms.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." With that he flew off and we all went back to London.


End file.
